2012-09-18 The Wardens - Pt 2
Grand Central Terminal, more commonly known as Grand Central Station or simply Grand Central, is a bit of landmark for New York, the most famous of New York's mostly nondescript subway terminals. Between vendors, heavy traffic and various musicians and artists, it is usually a hustle and bustle of activity. So when traffic in and out is suddenly and mysteriously stopped? And subway trains are met with messages to stay away? Yeah, the NYPD is called in. Currently, a SWAT team is stooped outside the location. Within the large windows of the station, several civilians are seen on their knees, heads bowed, looking for all the world like a hostage situation. Only...without any visible hostage takers. Eventually a payphone is called within the facility, and one of the several hostages answers. The negotiator attempts to get some idea of what's going on, but the hostage ramble incoherently for several moments, rambling, babbling, until finally he just whispers out, "It's the bees," before a sudden choking sound cuts off what he is saying, the phone then clicking shut. Spider-Girl is not typically called in for things like this. This is... still the case. She hasn't been called in. She's swinging into the area because she was /supposed/ to be catching the subway, but something is preventing that, and SWAT teams are involved. Ruh roh, Raggy. Rhis rooks rike rouble. Spider-Girl does not rush impulsively into the station. Naw. She calmly walks up towards the police, keeping her head low so that whoever is inside -- bees? Whatever, she can't hear the phone, so she assumes run-of-the-mill hostage takers -- doesn't necessarily see her coming. "Psst. Hi. Friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl," comes the quiet introduction to one of the officers. "You guys need a hand in there or should I...?" She points up with both fingers. Yes, she is even offering to /let the cops do their jobs/. What madness is this. It takes Sentinalia a little time. When your patrol route covers a large distance, it means that even with a very fast suit, it takes time to go some places. Add to the fact that you have to actually spot something going on or hear it over the radio, and suddenly the chance that even a 24-hour a day patrol will net something requiring attention is vastly reduced. So Sentinalia was almost grateful for the lapse in her current boredom. At least until she realizes there are hostages. Her grim, raspy-voiced suit sounds out for her as she drops to the ground at the police line with a loud clanging sound. "What's the situation?" Thankfully, her odd vision means she doesn't actually have to worry about turning her head to look behind her even though the suit has a definite 'face' of its own. Inwardly, she talks with the suit's AI: |"Tactical Assessment?"| The AI mutters a moment later to her mentally: |"It's a hostage situation it looks like, but no apparrent assailants. Widespread insanity? Mass hallucintion? Chemical warfare? Not enough data for tactical assessment."| After nearly being arrested for the fifth consecutive time, Hellboy has opted to take the tunnels... probably forever at this rate. And apparently the roaches missed him. And the bees and the... Hellboy flails his arms as a swarm of BEES envelops his head. "Okay." He digs a Bible out of a pocket and uses it to wave them off. Their stingers don't make a mark on his hide. "Not funny." Someone's behind this and he's going to find out who. A shimmering little river by his feet gives him pause. Ants. Marching in a line. The ants go marc-- "AW CRAP. Earworm!" A bee dives into his ear. "No, no, I wasn't..." Okay, he's going to get to the bottom of this. Hellboy double-times it toward the Terminal. A SWAT situation...? All right, so that is the sort of thing that costume heroes should be at. Right? But at Grand Central Station...? Well, either way, odds are Hawkeye shouldn't be here. But to be honest.... She needed to catch a train. Sorta. (It's a /long/ story) And the fact that as she gets here she notices the police, and the SWAT gear, and everything else...? Oh yeah. It's a good thing that she's already in costume, and fully armed. Even as she watches from an alley outside the station, and hopefully out of sight.... For the moment anyways. "Hey, Hawkeye?" comes a whispered voice from above the archer. Should she look up, she'll find Axiom slowly working his way down the side of the building thanks to the conviently climbable building design. He's only just recently arrived himself, not entirely sure what's going on. But since it looked like trouble, he suited up and now he's joining another young hero in the alley. Landing and stumbling a bit, he looks past Hawkeye and then towards her. "Any idea wh-what's going on?" The officer addressed glances up over towards Spider-Girl, lifting an eyebrow. Slowly he approaches and glances side to side. "Hey," he says, "Um, might need some support? Something definitively weird is going on, but 'ell if we know what it is. Think you can do some recon?" Behind and beneath the Subway, Hellboy is not alone approaching GCT. Soon he finds another one of those costumed heroes zoom up behind him, circling in a blur while certain bees get swatted to a pulp. Eventually the blur stops long enough to show a man wearing a speed skater uniform, neck to calves, and a pair of slip-on running shoes on his feet. The suit is a deep dark red color, with gold lettering running up either leg that read WHIZ and WHIRL, right and then left respectively. A red helmet with a gold visor blocking all but his moustachioed mouth. The helmet glances up towards Hellboy. "Whoa, hey there big guy, gonna figure out what's going on forward? Because we had the same idea..." We? "Of course, I though I'd take the back way. You gotta name?" Outside, while the police stir about what to do, a trio of other heroes in similar red and gold outfits approach. "Hostages? Unacceptable, not while...the Wardens are in town." The speaker is a tall man wearing a sizeable bullhead mask, with two women on either side of him. One is dressed in more traditional hero garb, while the other? Much more of a medieval vibe, with a full set of armor worn with a rather sizeable broadsword worn at her side. Behind all of them is a rather heavily armed robotic man. The robot glances around the crowd and raises a hand to the police. "Stand down, officers," he says, his voice clanging our through some sort of staticy voice box. "We shall handle this." The woman in armor shakes her head slightly. "Way to scare the civilians, Stockpile," she says, all while approaching the subway station and drawing her sword. The Bullheaded man follows closely behind her. "You know that his programming is still getting used to dealing with human, Terragon, give him a break." Now all four of the heroes are marching towards the Grand Central Station. Boldly. With no one so much as trying to stop their approach. Hey, at least someone is fixing the situation. Spider-Girl starts to respond to the officer when Captain Marvel makes his entrance. All she can do for a moment is just... stare. And then she quickly brings a fist up to cover her mouth as she chokes back a laugh. Sorry, man, but you /really are/ the Big Red Cheese. AHEM. Serious occasion! With hostages! And stuff! "I can do recon," Spider-Girl confirms, after taking a moment to regain her composure. Ahem. She is an /adult/. "You got a walkie talkie, or -- oh, thanks." Yes, the... the earpiece and attached mic look way more professional than a walkie talkie. She pulls them on, flashes a thumbsup, and fires off a line of webbing towards the roof of the station. "I'll let you know what I see," she promises, before she goes zipping off to the roof to find herself a Less Obvious Way Inside. Sentinalia looks up when the trio arrive and even raises a hand in greeting. Meanwhile, the AI in her suit briefly hijacks the comm-transmitter to try addressing the robot directly: |"Cute. Try offering a reassuring statement. Like 'All will be well.' or 'Don't worry.'."| Regardless, Sentinalia lifts off the ground a moment later to begin drifting towards the station, hands up in a non-threatening posture. "You don't want to do this. Winter is fast approaching. This is no way to go about gathering nectar!" Yes. She is SERIOUSLY trying to negotiate with bees about nectar. She really is.. that naive. The AI addresses her personally: |"You do realize you sound ridiculous?"| Whiz. Whirl. Suddenly, Agent Hellboy is THRILLED to be Agent Hellboy. He sounds like so much less of a dick than this guy. He looks down at Whizzy from all seven feet of him and rumbles, "Agent Hellboy. S.H.I.E.L.D.." Man. Perspective is everything. "Stay outta my way, buddy." Man, he can't even bring himself to say the guy's name. Then WACHOO! Bee up the nose. Okay, that one stung a little. "I got work to do." Hellboy trucks off the same way he was headed. If the Whizzer there wants to get himself in trouble, it's none of Hellboy's beeswax. Samaritan's no good against insects. What a day to forget his enormous fly swatter at home. "...Axiom?" is said as Hawkeye blinks once, before looking up. In fact as she recognizes the hero climbing down towards her, the female archer even smiles slightly. But then, as she motions towards the station past Spider-Girl and Captain Marvel, her smile vanishes as she starts to say, "Hostages. Police. SWAT...." Of course before she can really even finish, The Wardens arrive on the scene. "And a trio I don't recognize and never heard of are just up and marching in...." is muttered before she points at the terminal building. "Do you think you can copy someone who can fly...? We need to get on the roof over there, as soon as we can." Heck, part of Kate wants to snap and say 'We should of been over there from the start'. "Yep," Axiom replies with a little smile of his own. As Kate fills him in, Axiom looks back out of the alley. The sight of all the other heroes has Axiom a little excitied. Spider-Girl most of all since he's a Spider-fan. Of course when he sees those Wardens, Axiom pauses. He read about their involvement in the Mole Man incident in Metropolis and has been trying to research them online. He's a hero fanboy, new heroes always get his attention. "Fly? Um..." Axiom glances out again. Sentinalia can fly but Axiom isn't entirely sure how he feels about her just yet. "N-no but I can get us up there if you don't mind uh...webs," he says, eyes flaring up blue as he applies his boosting powers to Spider-Girl. He feels bad about not getting to warn her of the boost first but that passes a moment later when he mimics her. His costume shifts to a fusion of his own and Spider-Girl's and he nods. "Okay...this is...wow. Oh yeah, um...let's get up there," he says, offering a hand to Hawkeye. Yep, Nice Cop does give Spider-Girl a rather fancy head-set so that she can carry it with her and get her findings back to the local police. However, as she gets up there, she'll be be able to look down from the top and see...an odd sight. Well, not odd persay. Just...unusual in it's quantity. Bees. Tons of them all buzzing around wildly. As she starts to crawl across the ceiling? Spider-Girl and anyone else near the roof will start to feel the windows shake, rattle and then burst open as a huge cloud of bees take to the air, in the process causing tons of glass from the roof of the GCT to shower on the hostages below. Down below, those who are coming up from behind might hear the loud clatter of glass tinkling. "GADZOOKS! An explosion!" Whiz-Whirl assumes before...well, whiz-whirling past Hellboy towards the central station. As the cloud of bees starts to swirl above the police, the Wardens glance up and then at each other. Nodding towards each other, Stockpile and Terragon soon take to the air. Stockpile, with a rocket pack that seems to suddenly appear on his back, and Tarragon? Well, she rides on a sizeable dragon that suddenly appears, carrying her upwards towards the menacing crowd. Yep. Suddenly appearing dragons. Deal with it. "That is... a lot of bees." Helpful reconnaisance from Spider-Girl. You're welcome, officers! She freezes in place when she feels the window start to rattle and lets out a startled yelp when it bursts open -- with her still on it. So, this is great. Spider-Girl is plummeting into a hostage situation surrounded by broken glass and a swarm of bees. This is, however, how she comes to realize she's being Boosted. Without thinking, she starts firing webbing to try and create a large web to catch as much of the debris as possible before it can hit the hostages. Normally, she wouldn't have enough juice -- or strong enough webbing, with this much glass -- to do the job, but thanks to Axiom? It just. might. work. Sentinalia is pelted with glass. This isn't the end of world, right? It's glass, after all. But it also means she has nothing to offer the hostages. So instead, she raises both arms towards the swarm,"This is what you asked for." Then she communicates with the suit: |"I need a firing solution on the swarm. Both masers. Wide dispersion. Accuracy isn't important. Just a warning shot."| Like that, purplish beams of light lance from her arms past the swarm, and she addresses it,"Disperse or be dispersed. Now." Yes. Reason with the bees and threaten them. Good idea. Hellboy comes booking out of the tunnels, grabs the edge of the plaform, and rolls up onto it. Lookie there. Someone who looks a lot like Hellboy. That's never good. Pretty much ever. Hellboy isn't getting a demonic vibe from the thing, though. It is, however, trying to reason with a swarm of bees. With lasers or something. "Try high frequencies, big guy." Forgot his pennywhistle at home, too. Damn. What's he got on hand here? Booze. Lighter. Ladies and gentleman, the fire breather may have to make an appearance. "Come on, folks," Hellboy bellows at the hostages. "Move it or lose it." Seriously people, it's just bees. You don't have to ask Hawkeye twice. Once that offer is made, Kate just accepts the hand so the pair can end up on the roof via the web slinging. Probably right in time for that explosion. Well, as that explosion happens, the female archer is landing on the roof, with her arm reflexively going up to protect her face. "Axiom... Let the others deal with the bees!" is said as she watches Spider-Girl fall down into the station, before she glances up and watches the trio of flying heroes moving about, with one even opening fire with ranged weapons. "We need to get inside and get the hostages clear! " And yet, as Kate rushes towards the opening that the bees are (were?) coming out from, she... Jumps down it, with only a single thought. That thought being 'Heaven help us if any of the hostages are allergic to bee stings...' And yeah. Up on the roof, then inside? The female archer is winging this. Sue her! Really, Axiom couldn't be more energized right now. Well he could but that's something for another time. Either way, he's grinning even as they land. He can't help it...he's got Spider-Powers! The explosion makes him jump and squeak, quickly moving to make sure Hawkeye doesn't get knocked off the roof. The two flying Wardens get a confused look, the teen wondering where the dragon came from. It's shaken off when he notices Sentinalia and her lasers. "She is r-really trigger-happy," he remarks quietly. And then he's getting orders. "Yes, ma'am!" he chirps, following right after her to jump right down into the station. Don't worry about lawsuits or going splat, Hawkeye. Axiom will watch you back...and try to fend off lawyers. The quick actions of a boosted Spider-Gal is able to catch most of the glass, keeping major damage from hurting anyone beyond a few scratches and scrapes. Still, the hostages all stay on their knees, a few shaking as they stay there. Eventually, however they open their mouth...in odd unison. Any attempts to overwhelm the bees is met with them being evasive. Sure, they lose some numbers, but there are a LOT of bees in the air right now. Eventually however, they send out a beacon to the entire area... And here is what the beacon sounds like. A steady, hypnotic pulse that causes anyone nearby a very simple, convincing command. "Kneel. Kneel. Kneel." And most comply, the police outside slowly getting down in a near identical position as the hostages from within. Even some of the Wardens begin to twitch, clearly fighting the attack, before kneeling down. The two that don't? Those closest to the pulse, Tarragon and Stockpile. Spider-Girl is so surprised by how well Operation: Catch That Glass worked out that she doesn't even see Hellboy before she impacts his shoulder in a highly graceful bellyflop. WHUFF. She hangs there and actually wheezes a bit before she picks up her head to see what -- or, who -- she landed on, before she blinks slowly at him. "...uh. Sorry... big fella." Demon. Demondemondemondemon. Before Spider-Girl can worry about whether or not Hellboy is a nice demon or not, her gaze drifts to the hostages, her brow furrowing slightly at the pulse. She has no real, inherent resistance to hypnosis -- not aside from being a very stubborn girl from Harlem. "You guys might wanna back away a bit," she distractedly says into the mic, continuing to dangle from Hellboy's shoulder. Hey, if she's there, she can't kneel, right? Focus, Spidey. FOCUS. Something seems... off. Sentinalia's 'brain' is different. She processes things different. And yet, to her, the command makes it a bit hard to think. Everything seems fuzzy. Luckily, this is something that the suit's AI can help with. Almost immediately, it shuts off the suit's external sound relays and begins blasting 'La Fortuna' inside the suit's helmet. The AI then begins to filter the sound directly.... A process which makes the AI go mostly silent. A good sign its extra processing power is being used. Externally, it seems as if Sentinalia merely pauses for a few seconds. Then she raises both arms and shoots towards the mass of the swarm, aiming her masers right at it in a wide beam for good measure. She drifts back down to land next to Hellboy, and then offers him a hand,"I think we're past that. Need to get up there?" She won't be able to hear the response of course, but at least she'll be able to see it. Whoa. Hellboy bobbles slightly, then recovers. Hey! It's little Spider-Thinger, like in the news. "No trouble, kid," he says gruffly, then he picks up on the hypnotic suggestions. It rattles off his psychic defenses with a tickle but he knows not everyone's got a nice, sturdy demon brain between the horns. "Oh, that ain't good. C'mon, kid. Let's get you outta trouble." He scoops Spider-Girl off his shoulder with one big hand, then tucks her under his other arm like a sack of potatoes. "We need to shut these mooks up!" What's he gonna u-- Wait. He's got a Spider-Thinger. "Yo!" He flips Anya upright, arm around her waist, and holds one of her hands out at the hostages. "Web those mouths up, Spider!" If they can silence the hostages, they can break the hypnosis. With all of this 'kneeling', one must ask a single very important question. Where is Zod? After all, if anyone is kneeling, shouldn't they be kneeling before Zod? *COUGH* Anyways... There's no doubt in Hawkeye's mind that Axiom is there, and given the powers he's chaneling, he'd catch her. Either way though, even before the purple clad archer hits the ground, she feels that 'suggestion'. She nearly even ends up on her knees once she touches down, but it takes a single thought, a memory actually, one that drives her to do what she does in costume, to remind her why she has to keep moving. To help these people. She's still a bit fuzzy, and she knows on some deep level that her conscious refuses to recognize that if she goes onto her knees, she won't be getting back up as long as that 'suggestion' is being made. And yet as that music is blared, a tiny seed of an ideas comes to mind. Hence why she pulls out a single arrow. A 'flare arrow', not a 'sonic arrow', where the tip actually bursts into flames as it's being aimed. But what is it being aimed at? One of the sprinklers on the ceiling? Why? Imagine what would happen if it was set off. After all, a loud noise should go off in the form of a fire alarm, and then there's what /in theory/ could happen to either (or both) the bees and anyone under the influence of the 'suggestion' as they suddenly end up under a downpour of water from the sprinklers... Unmoving hostages. Definitely not a good sign. "Hey! Are you all okay? We've gotta get you out of here!" he calls to them, glancing at the bees to make sure he's not about to get smacked with some kind of giant cartoon mallet made of bees. And then there's that command. It makes him pause and wobble. He's got no special resistances to hypnosis but several things combine in his mind. He lands in a very Spider-styled crouch and pauses. He's feeling way too energy and happy about copying spider-powers right now...and he definitely wants to look good for and impress Spider-Girl. He can't do that if he's kneeling. There's also a quick thought of 'what would Thor do?'...and kneel doesn't seem like anything he'd do. 'What would Spider-Man do?' also comes up with a negative to kneeling. Gritting his teeth, Axiom pushes back up to full height and shakes his head. "No," he grunts. Overhearing Hellboy, the mimic-Spider-teen nods and starts firing off some webbing in attempt to join Spider-Girl in webbing shut the hypnotized hostages mouths. High above the scene, Tarragon grits her teeth as she starts to feel her resolve fade away. "Stockpile, catch," she offers, a bit weakly as she suddenly finds herself free-falling. "Initiating protocol #195Zed, rescue teammate..." the robotman muses before it positions below the knight-lady. As she is caught, she raises her sword. "Damned...bloody....bees..." she mutters as he sword begins to glow, with the glow soon transfering down to the tip and the expanding out quickly, a GIANT draconic figure appearing, its jaws opened widely. The dragon flies upward, catching the majority of the swarm in its jaws and shooting upwards. Inside the GCT, Kate's fire-alarm trick seems to shake some of the members of the hostage masses from their stupor, the loud alarm causing a few to twitch...and then look up. And close their mouths. The pulse slowly dies down as they slowly get to their feet and look around. Oh hey, look, there's a demon. Cue a gang of hostage stampeding out of the famed subway. DEMONS ARE SCARY! It's a good thing Spider-Girl's used to swinging around like crazy, or being manhandled by Hellboy might be disorienting. ...well, /more/ disorienting. She just blinks and flails a bit as he swings her around, and looks mildly puzzled as he holds her hand out towards the hostages. "But -- they're victims," she notes, giving Hellboy a confused look. "They're not sending the signal, are they?" No thwips from her -- but Spider-Girl hears thwipping anyone. The heck? She casts a confused look towards Axiom and opens her mouth, then closes it. Open, close. Blink. Okay. Not all spider people necessarily know each other, this is... this isn't weird at all. Before she can even ask, she's being rained on by the sprinkler system, and the hostages are shrieking and fleeing the building. "...go team," Spider-Girl says lamely, twirling her finger above her head. Head, wait a minute. "Where'd the bees go?" "Enh, party got boring real fast. Also, they got eaten by a dragon. You missed it." Aww, Hellboy didn't get to shoot anything with his Spider-Thinger. He carefully holds Spider-Girl up to make sure he has her oriented correctly, then sets her on her feet. THIS END UP. Looks like the right end. "They were sending it, or someone was sending it through them. They seem pretty sprightly, though." Hellboy's indifferent to getting rained on. Nice move hot chick with the bow and arrow! Unfortunately Hawkeye can't see what happened too the bees, thus she can't respond to Spider-Girls question. Or if she could see through the opening in the roof, she doesn't look up and notice the dragon swallowing them, as she instead watches Axiom at work for a moment, at least until the sprinklers and everything else kick in. All though, she does think about the rest of what was asked. "Good question." is said as the archer in purple tries to work her way towards the female spider (and of course the demon too) for a moment, which is a bit interesting since it feels like she's a salmon swimming upstream a bit, as she ducks some of the fleeing civilians, all while getting wet. "But what kind of signal are we even talking about?" is asked as she gets closer, blinking once as she hears Hellboy, which prompts her to frown slightly. Axiom...isn't that good in the aim department. He ends up wincing when he webs the floor and wall behind the hostages instead. Mentally kicking himself and telling himself to get better, he's about to try again when...it starts raining. Spider-Axiom blinks and looks up, raising an arm to shield his eyes. Seeing the dragon makes his jaw drop. "Wh-what the?!" he squeaks. The hostage stampede makes him jump. "C-careful! The floor is wet and you don't have to run!" he calls. Shaking his head, he follows Hawkeye over to Helllboy and Spider-Girl. A quick wave is offered to the female spider before Axiom tilts his head to the side. "Maybe some kind of telepathic signal." The dragon that swallowed the swarm flies higher and higher before eventually disappearing from sight. Between the swarm disappearing and the tranced hostages being freed from their stupor, it seems to become clear that the Good Guys have come our victorious. "Spider...lady...you still there?" comes a dazed voice from the Nice Cop in Anya's ear, the scene outside clearly having taken a turn for the better. As the hostages pour out, more police start to approach the scene and help them come out. And then there are the members of the wardens, as Stockpile takes an exhausted lookig Tarragon down to earth. She takes a moment to catch her balance before she stands proudly and sheaths his sword. Soon enough their other two teammates join them. Inside, Whiz-Whirl streams past the heroes. "Excusemephoto-op," he says quickly before taking his place besides the rest of the mysterious team, as the press approaches and starts snapping pictures of the five heroes. Questions are shouted, posturing responses are returned. Clearly the rather splashy display has made an impression, and the press has a new angle for their story: the first appearance of a new brand of clearly colorful heroes in New York. Oh, also, there are various reports from the hostages of a demon inside. So there's that. Ah. On her feet again. And... wet. Well, whatever. "Thanks. I don't have much experience with telepaths, but a telepathic bee swarm would not be the weirdest thing I've seen this week," Spider-Girl asides to Axiom. It is purely coincidental that she is looking at the Wardens as she says this. Totally. Coincidental. At the squawking in her ear, Spider-Girl turns away from the photo op. "Still here, officer. Are you guys all okay?" she asks, bringing a hand up to cover her other ear. Don't mind her. Superhero's on a phone call, kinda. "There's gonna be a lot of glass to clean up, but I think everybody in here is in one piece. ... and the big red guy was on our side," she adds quickly. "Really." Seeing everything has resolved itself just fine, Sentinalia lifts into the air with nary another word. Not quite so talkative as she was when she was bee-municating. Always more to do... right? Photo op. Yeah. Hellboy knows it's back to the shadows. "That's a losing battle, kid," he says to Anya as he fades back into the dark. "But thanks." He's still lurking, that's what mooks like him do. He's not sure about these theoretical heroes that showed up. It's usually the quiet ones that do the best work. All that shiny red and gold--that's for show. With a glance at Hellboy as he slinks back into the shadows, Hawkeye can't help but mentally agree with Spider-Girl in regards to 'not the weirdest thing this week'. And yet as that warden rushes by saying something about a photo-op, the female archer winces slightly, before glancing around. "Unless anyone knows how to track down a signal like that... I should probably split." Then there's a glance at Axiom, before she smiles, and jerks her head at Spider-Girl, as if trying to silently prod him towards her...? "I know a p-pair of telepaths but they're good guys so they wouldn't do this," Axiom replies to Spider-Girl. He looks towards the Wardens when he notices Spider-Girl looking their way and starts to say something. The declaration of photo-op makes him frown. "Hey...we have t-t-to help clean up and make sure everyone's okay, not worry about getting our pictures taken," he calls after the speedster. He blinks when Hellboy slinks away and then turns to Hawkeye. "Um, okay. Ch-check your e-mail when you get a chance please. There's s-s-something important there," he says to Hawkeye quietly. He ends up blinking at the silent prodding, looking towards Spider-Girl curiously. "Umm, hi?" he offers to the other young hero. The voice on the other end of Spider-Girl's ear device slowly becomes more clear. "Yeah, well no offense to your demony friend, but I doubt that press is going to really listen to us when we say he's a good guy, really. Especially if they're writing for the Bugle." There is a short pause, and then, "Thanks for the support by the way, but might want to clear out, we have clean up covered." See? He's nice AND concerned. "I know I'm not supposed to have favorite cops, but you're pretty high up the list right now," Spider-Girl says into the mic, grinning to herself. It's so /nice/ to be on good terms with the police. More Spiders should really try it out. "Thanks. I'll make sure the big guy bails before he ends up on the cover of the Weekly World News." She's, like, /decades/ late on that one, but how's she supposed to know that? "I'll leave this thing in here so you can pick it back up." True to her word, Spider-Girl pulls the headset off and moves to a pillar, sticking it in place with a larger-than-intended gob of webbing. Ugh, what the heck, why are her powers acting so /weird/ right now? She's eyeing her hand with mild confusion when Axiom wanders over, and she offers him a distracted smile. "Nice work, uh... Spider-Guy?" Look, she's not good with Spider Names either, okay? It's nothing to be ashamed of. "I don't supposed your telepath friends know of any less nice telepaths with a thing for bees and/or kneeling, do they? I wanna chase this down." "Sorry, Maid Marian," Hellboy rumbles from somewhere in the dark. "No tracking from me. Should have asked the fancy suit that just left. I'm headin' out by the tunnels here if anyone wants a guide through the underbelly of the beast here. Kids?" He whistles sharply. "Train's leavin'." He jumps off the platform and his footsteps crunch in the blackness of the tunnel, heading away. While she's nowhere near as experienced as Hellboy, Hawkeye slinks off as well, trying to stay out of sight. Or at least out of sight of any reporters and/or their cameras/camera people. But for now, she stays close enough to listen to Axiom and Spider-Girl, and to help if things go wrong again. And lets be honest, she'd like to help as well. But at the same time she doesn't want to risk anything that could lead to her being recognized. Hence her staying out of sight but not taking off. For a moment, Axiom just looks confused when called Spider-Guy. Then he realizes he's still mimicking Spider-Girl and blushes a bit. "Oh! Um, sorry. I'm Axiom...I'm j-just sort of copying your powers right now," he explains, rubbing the back of his neck. "I um...don't know if they do but I c-c-could ask if I see them again," he says. As Hellboy goes, Axiom shakes his head. "N-no thanks. I know the tunnels really well so you don't have to guide me," he says. Turning back to Spider-Girl, he manages a smile. "I'd like to help out if I can." Category:Logs Category:Events